Prince Hans' Redemption
by RogerTheCat
Summary: The story of Prince Hans, what made him heartless. Takes place right after the events of the movie. Told from Hans POV at the beginning. In later chapters, as Hans is back in Arendelle, Hans x Elsa will happen! Please follow and review (: Disclaimer-I don't own Frozen and its characters. Cover image by disneysfrozenguy on tumblr (Chapter Eight will be up in the next few days!)
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One:

Before I even knew what happened, I was thrown into a damp, dark cell. Every bone in my body ached, cold sweat dripped down my hair line. I was so embarrassed, I'm not a prisoner, I'm a _prince_.

_'Little Hans, little baby won't you cry?' Shouted one of his older brothers.  
He was picking Hans' toy and lifting it, so Hans could not reach it. Hans' eyes were wet, "Please, brother!" Begged the 3 years old child. _

I remembered all of it, the names I've been called, the beating.

_"Would you like to play?" Asked 6 years old Hans,  
-"Go away, nothing!"_  
_And that is indeed what he did, he ran away, crying his eyes out._

Memories were all over. Before I even realized, I was sobbing and slightly crying.

_"Father! Father! I want in, please!" 14 years old Hans requested.  
"You may not, you are not allowed to be with your brothers, you are much of a nothing to me, son."  
Hans was just shocked, what has he done to be treated like that?_

I closed my eyes, resting my head on my bent knees. Memories do hurt.

_"No one needs you here, you are useless, I wish you were just gone!"  
"You're nothing but a burden!"  
"You will never be anything but a little young prince, remember I told you that."_

Now I understood they were all right, I was nothing but a shadow. I could not be king in my kingdom, and I won't ever be a king. _'Enough Hans_', I told myself to stop being so self-pitying.

So tired and sore, I only wanted to get some sleep, but I could not sleep like that! _Maybe I won't be a king, but I'm still a prince and I deserve to be treated like one…_

As I sat on the damp floor, I felt all the anger I kept inside starting to rage, I stood up slowly, walking in circles, like a caged animal. _I shall have my revenge.._

I spent an hour punching the wooden door, my hands were swollen.  
Suddenly I heard a sound, and the door of my cell opened.  
Two strong muscular men stood at the door, "Be quiet Westergard!" One of them shouted. _  
What? How do they dare? I'm the prince, they should respect me!  
_"It's 'your majesty' for you." I said with a low tone. Restricting my anger, I brushed the dust off my uniform, and waited for them to react. But they did not. One of them put a gross portion of soup in front of me. Then they went out and locked the door.  
_'Ew, gross' I was disgusted. _

_This is going to be some long night… _


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two:

I woke up to the sound of a horn. As I stood up, confused, realization hit me, more correctly, slapped me. I was in the cell, held as a prisoner.

"Damn it!" I shouted and punched the wall, immediately regretting it, pain stroke my palms. My hands were swollen.

After a few minutes, a royal guard opened the door, "Prince Hans Westergard, we arrived the Southern Isles an hour ago. Your trial will begin soon, please walk with me, if you act nice, I would not put handcuffs or leg shackles on you" He said, avoiding eye contact with me.

I nodded and he took me out of the ship, the light blinded me for a few seconds, when it stopped we walked together. I thought about running away, but I knew I wouldn't succeed, I was too weak. The streets were full of people, they looked at me disgusted, _the unneeded prince, a criminal, _I felt my cheeks burning with redness. My heart pumped blood so fast, my whole body shook violently.

_What if they are going to kill me? Or sentence me to live in prison? _

_"Let me out! I'm hungry!" Shouted the small kid, his stomach aching for food, he tried to push the door, to pull it, nothing. "Please, I want to go out! I haven't had launch today…" 7 years old Hans began to cry.  
"None noticed you were gone! Mama and Papa didn't notice, you are unneeded!" Replied his older brother. "I'll leave you to rot in here!" He laughed and walked away._

The guard showed me the way to the court and left me there. I looked around, the room was full with fancy decoration, it all looked so dull to me. I gasped as I noticed my brother, Richard, also called _The King._ "Well, well, look what we have here!" I looked down, afraid to face the beast.

_"Bow to your future king" Richard called out.  
"No." Hans said, looking Richard in the eye.  
A second after that, he was beaten in every inch of his body._

I was brought back to reality as Richard is raised his voice, "I said, bow!" Now I knew better, I bowed, ashamed and angry.

To be honest, I remembered almost nothing from the trial, only the pain I felt. Every brother of mine got to beat or cut me as much as he wished. I knew I fainted at one point, but they brought me back, they wanted me to _feel _the pain. They kicked me out of the castle, out of my _home_, they told me I don't exist to them, that I'm no longer a prince, and no longer a Westergard. I'm _nothing._ I had no food or money, and I was injured, my whole body was covered with cuts and bruises. It hurt to walk, or _breath. _

I tried _not to feel _the physical and emotional pain, but it was so overwhelming. Limping till I was out of the capital, my power was almost _gone_. My body screamed for me to stop, but I knew I had to find a place to sleep and recover.

Soon enough, I saw a small inn, as I opened the door, a big man greeted me, telling me that I could stay in his inn only for the night.  
I thanked him and asked for medical help. Thankfully I looked nothing like a prince, he didn't recognize me. _I don't think he would recognize me even if I was healthy._

With my last powers I got inside my room and threw myself on the bed. It was night and the bed felt so cheap against my injured skin, I gasped in pain.

After a while, a young woman greeted me, telling me she's the doctor. She had a small figure, and brown hair. She took care of my open wounds, and put calming syrup on my skin. I felt much better.

"Your wounds will heal in a week, and you may not move from the bed if you wish to recover" She told me that and my heart fell.

"Miss, I have no money with me, I can't stay!" I said, voice trembling.  
"Shh, that's okay, I'll take care of this. Now you have to rest, drink this" She handed me a spoon full of yellow liquid, I drank it, my mouth burned, but I didn't remember much of it, because I fell unconscious.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three:

I didn't know how much time passed.

I felt my head banging, trying to get outside of my skull. It felt this way. My skin hurt like it was set on fire. I've never known such a great pain in my life.

_Is this hell? _I asked myself. But I knew it wasn't hell. It was something even worse.

It felt like _eternity_…

But then I gasped and woke up. The pain didn't leave me, not at all. I tried to move, but I just _couldn't_.

I heard no sound, and I could not see or remember what happened to me. I just laid there, feeling like death. I wanted it to stop, I could feel tears escaping my eyes as the pain only grew stronger.

That was until I saw the _light_. Painful minute by painful minute, the room was filled with more and more light. It was still dark, but I could see. I tried to move my head, but it hurt so much… I gasped and didn't move for long time.

I fell asleep, again, exhausted.

_"Happy birthday, Hans! I prepared a cake for you!" Harold said and smiled at his brother.  
"Thank you!" Hans said as he took a piece of cake. It was the happiest moment of his life, his 13__th__ birthday, and someone finally cared and remembered.  
Hans bit the chocolate cake. And then the happiest moment, was gone.  
The cake burned his throat, it was filled with some spice. Hans' throat begged for water, he choked and screamed, but it only made it worse.  
The young boy was sure that burning in hell couldn't be more painful than this experience, until his father, the King entered the room and slapped him, telling him to be quiet or he'll choke him._

I woke up, cold sweat covered my skin, gasping for air, only to realize that I almost couldn't breathe.

Few minutes passed by until I was calm, thankfully I didn't hurt anymore, I felt _recovered_, but everything was black.

_On the outside and the inside. _

I couldn't remember _anything _since the doctor gave him that medicine, _or was it poison?_

I sat up, looking around, it was dark, and I couldn't see a thing, so I decided to inspect the place.

I slowly, slowly, stood up, I paced a little, until I couldn't, handcuffs were holding me in place."Damn it!" my voice was hoarse and dry, it hurt to speak.

_And then I understood. I understood I'm no longer at the inn anymore._

I sat on the bed, and touched my wrist, I felt a blunt pain, the cuts almost healed, the beaten places ached.

_How long have I been here?  
Probably a week or two, if everything almost healed...  
How come I don't remember much?_

Questions were running through my head, no answers to be found.

I couldn't understand why I'm cuffed, why I'm not at the inn, and what did it mean. I just couldn't.

_Once, one of my brothers beat me with a stone. I fell unconscious, and when I woke up I couldn't remember the incident._

Hours passed by, I felt so tired. So I let myself drift into restless sleep, my memories hunting me as they always did.

_Sometimes I wish to forget…_

_But I know I can't, I don't know how._


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four:

I woke up to a high pitched voice. As I opened my eyes, I saw the room I've been in.

No, not a room, a cell, a really clean one, the stone walls were bright, and the bed I've been sleeping on was rough, but clean.

As I looked around, I heard the high pitched sound again, it was the sound of a door being opened.

"Hello?" I asked, my voice low and raspy, like I didn't use it for days. _And did I use it? I'm not sure myself!_

I focused on the door. A large man stood there, "Ah, you're awake. Better late than never. He growled.  
"Excuse me, where am I?" I asked. The man, didn't bother answering my question.  
"Sir, I'm Prince Hans of the…"

_No, I'm no longer a Prince, or a Westergard._

"No, you're not a prince anymore." The man assured me.  
"Where am I?"  
"You'll soon know"

That man came further, every step echoed. He put another pair of handcuffs on me, and attached them to his wrist, then he unlocked the one that was nailed to that _damn_ _clean wall._

I didn't know what to do with myself. But I knew I'm not stupid enough to try to run. He would _finish_ me.

The man pulled me after him, out of the cell. He then made me look down, to my feet. I didn't understand why, but asking questions that won't ever be answered isn't useful, too. I looked down the whole time, only seeing a clean floor, made of billions of little, _ugly_ rocks.

After a few minutes, we reached our destination, I guess….

The guard opened a door, and pushed me inside another room, I didn't raise my head, although I was curious.

"You may raise your head, now" He said.

I raised my head.

I was in a bathroom, it had toilet, a bath, a sink and a mirror. Everything looked so basic and simple.

"You can't escape in one piece, Hans" The guard said, "You have 20 minutes to make yourself look presentable." He ordered, and released me from my handcuffs, leaving me alone in the bathroom. I heard the door being locked behind me.

I paced around the room. _Swallowing_ _any_ piece of information, I was so confused.

I looked in the mirror, and felt _epic_ rage. I looked terrible, my sideburns uneven and long, I hated it. And that's the moment when I realized I had a shave cream and a razor. I tended my sideburns.

Without even thinking, I got inside the bath, the warm water eased my last pains. The water calmed me. I relaxed, letting my mind a break, only for a few minutes. I needed this.

I didn't know how much time I had left, so I got out of the bath and dried myself with a towel, it was hard to my skin, I was used to cotton towels, while this one felt like sand paper.

I looked around and found clothes.

_Are these?  
These are my clothes, the formal clothes, how?  
Where am I?  
Am I at the southern Isles?  
No way, too clean._

I stopped arguing with myself and wore them, I felt much better in my uniform, it was also clean, and made me wonder what this is all about.

_First I'm cuffed, then they give me a bath and formal clothes…_

I looked at the mirror, I looked much better, like my old me. But with a change, I tried to understand what's different, but couldn't put a finger on it.

Something was… _Dead _about me.

I heard the door opens. I turned and saw the same guard. He looked at me like I'm a different man, but didn't say a word.

"Hands behind your back!" He ordered.

I obeyed.

He cuffed me. The cold metal to my clean wrists made me shiver.

He pushed me out of the room, "Head down" he ordered again, _and I obeyed, again._

We walked for long minutes. My head full of questions. I didn't pay attention to anything.

Until we stopped walking.

I didn't raise my head, didn't want my neck to be smashed by the guard.

The floor I stood on was fancy wood. And the air felt much fresher, I guessed we were not underground anymore.

I heard some talking, but I couldn't figure out the words, so I just stood there, stressed.

"Bow to Queen Elsa!" 

_What?  
You heard him, didn't you?  
Yes._

I felt a strong force sending me crashing on the ground.

"I said bow!" The guard barked at me.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five:

"That's more like it" The guard said. I could have sworn that there was mockery in his voice.

I felt my whole body shiver from the contact with the floor, it was cold, really cold.

My eyes were closed from the pain, my shoulders and knees hurt, since I fell on them.

Hesitantly, I opened my eyes. I looked down on my lap. The feeling of angriness filled me up, filling every vein in my body. I wanted revenge, oh, how I wanted revenge on the humiliation.

I felt the pressure over my chest, the pressure of _angriness_ and _madness_. I felt it as it grew, taking over _me_, over my _mind_, over my _body_.

Without any caution, I stood up, feeling so dizzy, but I couldn't care less.

I used my handcuffs to choke the man.

My hands around his fat neck, pulling him to my chest, I pulled even harder, his face turned red, he tried to gasp for air, but he couldn't, I was in control, now. A few more seconds and he would have been dead to the world.

The element of surprise worked for me so well.

_And for her, too…_

I felt a great pain in my shoulder, it stroke me like a knife. I felt it as it tore my flesh apart. I screamed in pain and surprise, it felt so cold and warm in the same time.

I stopped choking the man, the pain was overwhelming. He just lay there, gasping for air, his face turning from red to pink to peach. He just lay there, not being able to do anything.

And I sat there, the pain taking over me, cutting my trail of thought, or any power I had left within me.

I was afraid to look at my shoulder. Afraid of what I'll see. Or what I'll feel after seeing the wound. It felt so cold but a little warm.

I came to realization, realization that made me shake violently, that made my brain show me things I didn't want to see, things I pushed to the back of my head, and closed in a corner of my heart.

The warmness was my own blood. I felt dizzy, my sight was a blur.

I didn't really have the chance to inspect the wound…

_He woke up, it was a late Sunday morning, Sundays were his favorite. He could just stay in his room the whole day, and no one would notice.  
The teen boy opened his eyes to the light, letting the sun brush over his freckles.  
He stretched and groaned as he did.  
And then the nightmare started.  
"Good morning, brother, or is it, a good morning?" Asked, his older brother, Will.  
A moment after, a piece of clothing was pushed inside the teen's mouth. Choking him.  
Four more brothers came along, taking ropes and tying the teen to his bed, stretching his body as much as possible. No movement was allowed.  
The teen tried to scream for help, but no sound came out of his mouth.  
"Do you think he's ready, Will?" Asked one of the brothers."  
"We will soon know"  
Then it started, a knife trailed its way over Hans' stomach to his neck. His eyes widened in horror, begging them to stop the torture.  
No one cared anyway.  
The knife reached Hans throat, it moved down a bit, and cut his shirt open.  
"Oh, look at that! He started working out!" Will laughed, "Baby brother started to work out!"  
Then, without a warning, the knife tore his flesh apart, his shoulder bled, he screamed, but no sound came out, tears rolled down his cheeks.  
His eyes locked with Will's. He laughed as Hans cried from the pain. He felt the cold of his knife, and the warm of his blood, mixing together. He felt it all and then nothing, he passed out.  
Hans never understood one thing. Why.  
_

"Oh no! What have I done? No!" A young woman ran to me. I couldn't focus on her face, my sight was blurry. And it hurt to rotate my head.

_Everything hurt._

"No…I didn't mean to" Her voice echoed through my head, it was colder and colder…

_And I lost it._

The last thing I heard was a cry for help.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six:

My sight was nothing but pure darkness, but I could hear. I listened.

"How is he?" It was a soft voice, a woman.  
"He will be just fine, Madam." Another voice, it was a voice of a male.

I was hearing this kind of conversation a couple of times, until one time, I opened my eyes, and I could see. The light and color were new to me. A few seconds had passed until I saw clearly.

"I see he's still just…There." This was the voice of the woman, it was filled with worry. I finally could see her, who was she? I dared to open my eyes again, slowly adjusting to the light. The sight caught me off guard. This was no else but "Queen Elsa!"

The Queen immediately turned, Ice shot from the tips of her fingers, crashing on the ground. She gasped and breathed heavily, her hands on her chest, trying to calm down.

"I didn't mean to startle you" I said, looking shocked, too. _What is it the Queen has to do with…Me?_

The Queen took a deep breath, a tiny layer of frost covered the wooden floor under her feet.

"Thank you for your service, doctor, you may leave now" The Queen ordered, and the doctor tip-toed to the door, leaving us alone.

"Where am I, Elsa?" I asked, looking around.  
"It's Queen Elsa, for you" She said with ironically cold voice, a warning in it.  
I nodded, waiting for her answer.  
"As for your question, correctly you're in Arendelle." She said, waving her hand toward the floor, the frost was gone a second later.

The Queen took a few deep breaths before she had spoken. "You've been brought here a couple weeks ago, bruised and cut."

_Brought here, By who, And why?_

I nodded for her to continue, sitting up with a pained expression, my shoulder hurt.

"After the servants washed you off the blood, they called me, to ask for instructions, what to do with the stray-"  
"How dare they?!" I cut her off, _a stray?_

The Queen shot me a glare, "Don't you _ever _cut me off whilst I'm speaking." She said, with her _little_, _annoying_, lips.

_How I would love to shut her up…_

I nodded, waiting for her to speak, I was interested, after all.

"They put you in the hospital, and after a few hours, when I was done with my tasks, I went to your room, to check out who is the stray." My palms, in respond, clenched into fists.  
"It took me a few minutes, to recognize, the man who tried to…Murder me." She said, her lips curved into a fake, emotionless, smile.  
"You see, I ordered to put you in the dungeon, until you get well." She said, pacing around the room, her heels made little knocking sounds.

I was confused, but I knew better than showing it, I hid my confusion under a smug look. "So what had happened that made _her majesty_…Spare the life of her almost…Murderer." I asked.

The Queen looked at me with disgust, she opened her mouth and closed it, not sure what say. She opened her mouth again, this time she spoke up "I have a heart."

Her answer caught me off guard, this time, it was my turn to open my mouth and close it.

"So, why did you get me out of the dungeon? I mean, you held me as a prisoner, why would you let me have the right to bath and tend myself?" I asked.  
"Because I needed to ask you a few things, and talking to a _sweaty_, _dirty_ prisoner, wasn't one of my duties" She said, her eyes piercing mine.

I _knew_ she was pointing out her thoughts of me, using metaphors to cover it up. It was that obvious.

"Three days ago, you woke up, and you've been brought to me, so I could question you." Her brows furrowed. "Unfortunately, you proved yourself as a real psychopathic man."

I've had enough of her mocking, "Get to the point, I'm in no need to listen to your bitterness"  
She, in respond, slapped me across the face. It burnt, and it was ironic, since the Ice Queen's hand was the one printed on my cheek. I bit my lip to silent myself, and make sure I won't make a noise.

Her eyes shot me a _freezing_ glare, and I returned her one. A few moments had passed before she said: "Don't test me, Hans. I'm in no mood for your games, and I'm sure not Anna, you can't manipulate me that _easy_. Answer my questions and it'll end soon."

I swallowed thick, nodding.

"Was there a trial, when you got back to the Southern Isles?" She asked.  
I nodded, a yes.  
"What was your punishment?"  
A shiver passed through me, "They beat and cut me, until they couldn't see through the blood"

Elsa clenched her jaw. She waited a moment and said: "I see, and how, exactly, did you survive?"  
"I limped my way out of the capital, and found a little inn." I said and shrugged, it caused me a great pain in the shoulder.  
"And?" She asked, looking at my shoulder.  
"_Honestly_, I remember nothing after this." I responded.

Elsa nodded. She walked out of the room, leaving a trail of frost behind her.

I had no idea what was that about. I lay down, thinking of the conversation. It was weird.

After a second the door opened and the doctor walked inside. He walked over to me, taking one of the medicines and putting it in a spoon. "Swallow" he said as he forced the spoon to my mouth. I did what I was told. It's not like I had any other choice.

"It's only a pain killer made of wildflowers" The doctor remarked.  
I nodded and lay down again, thinking about that conversation with the Queen of Ice.

Soon enough, I fell asleep, and it felt so good to actually fall asleep and not to pass out somehow.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven:

The following days were very peaceful, I slept most of the time since I was on a numbing medicine. My injury had closed after a week, it was only a gross big scab.

When I was awake, I just stared upwards, my eyes on the wooden celling, wondering why am I here, and how did I get this injury. Not knowing what's going on sickened me. I had started to pace around the room, until the doctor caught me doing so. He forced me back to the bed.

Having to lie down all day was depressing, I was left to my thoughts, I was left for them to eat me alive, to hunt me. I desperately needed to work out and get all this negative energy out.

"I want to know how I got injured." I once said to a nurse. She looked at me with a hateful glare, her old features curving into an angry expression. She turned on her heels, and left me alone.

Another week had passed before the injury became a dark scar, leaving me wondering more than ever.

The problem of being kept with nothing to do, was the over thinking. I had nothing to do, so I entertained myself by thinking of every wrong choice I've made in my life. It was a slow torture that helped me pass my time.

One evening, the door of my room has opened. No one else but the queen was standing in the entrance of the room. With a surprised look, I sat up. She was standing there with a tight bun, dark blue ribbons tucked in it, a simple long blue dress, floral pattern was painted on it with dark purple.

"Nice day it is, today" I sarcastically said, my hand brushing my hair back.  
"I'm here to tell you how you got your injury." She sighed, looking down, in what seemed like embarrassment.  
I nodded, tilting my head a bit, gesturing her to continue.  
After a few minutes, she was done explaining, I felt how the temperature in the room was much lower.

We sat there in silence, until she broke it. "I just wanted to know if you feel well, I've been told you were very confused about the injury." She spoke softly.  
"Thank you for your concern." I said with a roll of my eyes.

She looked at me, "It's sad, I can tell you have some serious problem from your past. I'm not sure what had happened, that made you who you are today."  
"You mean, handsome man?" I asked her, raising an eyebrow, "Because I have no idea, my parents aren't as beautiful as I am"  
The queen laughed, but then she caught herself and stopped, her expression back to its emotionless state. "No, a manipulative, cold hearted man, who's not even aware of his own emotions" she spat.

And then it hit me, my past is what made me who I am today. "Years of being neglected and tortured." I said, my voice low as many memories flushed around me.


End file.
